Red Rover, Red Rover
by JustAnotherAuthorOnThisPlanet
Summary: "Call your wife right over!"


**I thought this up one day so I said, "Yeah, I'll write it…!"**

_LxD_

A little girl sat on the floor, in the middle of a brightly lit room, which was decorated with many colors, little pictures, and small furniture. The girl had short blonde, wavy hair and wore a pink lacey dress, that reached her knees. She has white socks which were lined with pink, and small pink shoes. She had dirty dark green eyes, which were full of curiosity.

She was the only one in the room, except for a tall woman. The woman had tanned skin, and short, brown hair which was set into a braid. She wore a floor-length yellow dress with orange panniers. A silver tiara was rested on her head. She was on a chair in the middle of a clearing and the little girl sat at her feet. The woman's eyes had soft sadness in them, but a smile was on her face.

"Now run along! Go play with your friends… outside!" The little girl nodded, stood up, and waddled out of the room, through the door, and straight into the playground. The woman sat in the room for a bit, and then started scurrying around, cleaning up mess.

As the girl walked outside, she thought about what her teacher had told her. Miss. Daisy.

-Miss. Daisy had started the little school as always. Said hello, let the children play, and then had gathered them around for story time. She took out a book, and then told the story of a young couple. They had lived happily for years, until the woman became pregnant. The couple had been very happy. But then a war came, and the man had to leave, because he was a soldier. The war waged on and on, and the woman just couldn't get connection as to where her husband was. She finally claimed him to be dead, as the visiting officers had told her. But then, one day, the man returned.

And they lived happily ever after.

After the story it was break time, so everyone ran outside. But the little girl had noticed Miss. Daisy crying, and asked her what was wrong. Miss. Daisy just sighed, but told the girl to sit down. The girl did and Miss. Daisy said,

"_This is my story. When I was still a teenager, many people knew of me. I was the young and tomboyish Princess Daisy. People knew far and wide of my sporty attitude, and often challenged me to races and other sports. _

"_I was the princess of a country far away, called Sarasaland. My mama had gone to heaven, so my papa ruled the land. I was kidnapped by an exiled alien once, so for my safety, my papa sent me here, the MK. _

"_Now, I was best friends with the lovely Queen Peach, who back then was a princess too. Peach often talked about the legendary Mario Bros. who were adventures and heroes. I had only met Mario, when he saved me from the alien. But I had never met his brother. So Peach introduced him to me, and sparks flew. After a few years, we wanted to get married. But papa wouldn't let me. He refused to let me marry him because he wasn't royalty, he said I deserved better. _

"_Being as obnoxious as I was, I convinced Mario's brother –Luigi- to secretly marry me. We did, and when my papa heard about this, he was furious. He exiled me, and made me an ex-princess in the process. Luigi and I decided that we needed to start a life together, alone. So we made this kindergarten. Life was good, until Peach got kidnapped again."_ Miss. Daisy was crying, but continued, _"Luigi and his brother went out on another adventure to save Peach. But… Luigi never returned. Mario said they got separated in a boss battle, and he never found Luigi afterwards. Mario and Peach got married, as you know, but I never forgave either of them for what happened. Ofcourse, they are still my friends and they know that, but it's a different kind of friendship. It wasn't –isn't- a pure one anymore. Luigi never came back… So I run this place now…"_

That was it. The whole story. The little girl had wanted to cry, because she felt bad for Miss. Daisy. It wasn't at all like the 'Happily Ever After' the little girl had become used to.

Taking her mind of the tragic subject, the little girl approached the children. They were playing _Red Rover, Red Rover _as the kids created two lines facing each other, and were holding hands.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, call Julia right over!" the right team chorused, and a little girl with brown hair and big round glasses stepped out of the line created by the left team and charged at 2 small boys. The boys clenched their hands together as hard as possible and Julia didn't break through. Julia joined the right team, and then it was the other team's turn.

"Can I play?" the little girl asked, whilst shuffling her feet.

A member of the left team declared, "Sure Beth! You're on our team!"

Beth waddled over to them and joined hands with a girl and a boy.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle. Everyone turned their heads to see a rather tall man walking up the road. He wore a dirty dark green shirt with bleached blue overalls on top. He wore a shredded hat, and had big brown shoes. He had brown hair and his face wore a tired but friendly expression. A single, brown potato bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Can I call someone over?" he asked when he had reached the group of children, who nodded insecurely.

The mystery man looked over the children, and his eyes settled on a small boy with brown hair.

"Red Rover, Red Rover-"

"Call your wife right over!"

Beth turned her head in surprise, and, running from the doorway, crying, came Miss. Daisy, her arms spread out wide. She charged through the aisle at an alarming speed, and charged into the overjoyed man, who picked her up and spun her around while laughing uncontrollably while his wife's tears washed over his shoulder.

"Don't you ever leave me like that, Luigi Mario! Don't you ever scare me like that! I've missed you so much! I love you! Oh! Where were you!"

Luigi kissed the sobbing girl and then smiled, "I was always beside you. I'll never leave you. I love you."

And guess what? Everything went well again. Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy became the close pack that they were before, and when the old King of Sarasaland died, Daisy renounced her throne, alongside Luigi. The kindergarten was still up and running by Beth, who found true love as well.

And they all lived, happily ever after.

The End

_LxD_

**IT WAS SO FLFFY I THINK I'M GONNA DIE! XD**


End file.
